Fate or Fortune?
by Pixy Black
Summary: Seven years later. Amy hasn't seen anyone from heartland except ben and her friends in all those years.When they meet again what will happen and when will it be? TyAmy Flames wecome!
1. Prologue

**Fate or Fortune?**

**Chapter 1****- Prologue **

Seven years ago Amy's POV

With Lou in hospital and Ty and me not talking so much I might feel a bit out of it. The only thing that keeps me going at the moment is the constant texts from my boyfriend Will. We are both in the pre-vet program at Virginia tech.

Ever since me and Ty broke up in Spring break I have going out with Will.

He is cute and funny and is the only one who helped me when I was down.

He's the best!

Anyway now I am home for summer break. And as I said his texts are the only thing that keeps me going.

I walked out of the kitchen and onto the yard, hoping that Ty would not be there. He was but not in my view.

He said we would always be friends but he has been growing more and more distant.

I got into my new Audi RS4 and drove to the hospital.

In her room Lou was sitting up in bed. Her face tuned stony when she saw me.

"Lou…" I said about to explain myself.

"No, Amy. You took away my baby for heaven sakes!"

Now that was unfair. "I didn't. When you were in recovery I held her for a little and so what we bonded a bit. Who cares?"

"I do. She hated me when she first saw me. Just leave. Please…" Tears streamed down Lou's face and I backed out.

In the corridor I bumped into a very firm chest. Looking up I saw a pair emerald green eyes looking down at me.

"Hi" said Ty unemotionally.

"Oh hey." I said to keep the conversation going.

"I'd better get going. Bye" He told me and he started to walk out.

"Wait!" I stopped him, feeling it was time to face my fears. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He stiffened. I flinched. "Why don't you just go back to your lovely Will and forget me again. I'm sure you would be happier that way."

This time I stiffened. He didn't flinch. "Maybe I will." I murmured in reply.

"There you go again! Mentioning him!" Ty said sarcastically.

I shivered. There was coldness in his voice that I had not heard in years.

"Ty…" I tried to explain, to find a way to get him to forgive me.

"NO!" he almost yelled at me. "I have had enough." He said a little calmer but still shaking with anger. "Why don't you leave? I think you have done enough."

I opened my mouth to argue but before I could say a word he interrupted me.

"Just leave, Amy! You've changed."

That really hit me. "What?" I asked shakily.

"You heard me. Goodbye Amy!" With that he turned and walked into Lou's room.

Tears blurred my eyes as I walked out the hospital and drove home.

It was a good thing it was the end of the holidays because I couldn't stand staying here for one more moment.

With that I left and hoped never to come back.


	2. DaughterFiancé?

A/N: Well I no the last chapter was pretty strange but don't worry since I can't write! Here's the second chapter and I am half was through the third.

**Fate or Fortune?**

**Chapter 2****-Daughter…Fiancé? **

Amy's POV

The barn was like a sanctuary to me.

Seven years had passed since I left Heartland. In all those years I had not gone back.

Not once.

Instead I used the holidays to gain experience or stay with friends. All in all I missed my home at the start but not anymore. I had completely separated myself from it and I hope they were glad!

"Mummy?" A little girl's voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hey Ruth. In here Sweetheart." I replied to my daughter.

She was 3years old and I had had her at my vet school in England where I am now. In a few weeks it would be the end of term and then I would be getting married!

My soon to be husband was called Callum. He was the father of Ruth and we had known each other for about eight years now.

Just as I thought this he walked in.

"Hey Amy. What's going on?" he asked me.

"Nothing I'm fine. Aren't I Ruthy?" I answered before picking up the little girl. She giggled and I held her close.

"WHOA! It's a bit crowded in here!" My twin Sam appeared. He is one of the only family members I have kept in touch with. But only because he goes to the law school a few miles away.

"Yes I know Sam." I said exasperated. "I'm going now anyway. Dress fitting…you know!" I gave Callum a quick kiss, handed him Ruth and walked out.

**Fate or Fortune?**

Out in the open air my mind went back to its wonderings.

When I had left my sister her daughter, Holly Marion, had only just been born. Now that would make her about 7 or 6.

I really wanted to see her but that would be awkward. Who knows what they have told her about me!

I really did have a dress-fitting so I walked over to my now very old Audi RS4 and got in.

As I reached the town and the wedding shop I could see my maid of honour and best friend, Soraya, waiting for me. She was another person I still had contact with.

"Hi" I called from the car. Soraya turned to look at me and waved.

"Hi!" She called back. "You were almost late!"

"Sorry" I apologised. "I'll just park the car."

Round the corner I parked the car and jogged back to her.

"Let's go in" I panted and we pulled open the door.

Inside it was quiet. Drapes hung from the walls and dresses could be seen in the back room. Magazines lay abandoned on a table in the middle of the floor.

From behind the desk a young woman sat watching us. After a few seconds she got up and talked to us.

"Hi. My name's Sophie. Can I help you?"

"Um yeah. Me and my maid of honour have an appointment."

"You must be Amy and Soraya then?" she checked her book.

When we both nodded she smiled and told us. "Your dresses are in the changing rooms. Amy, yours is in the left and Soraya yours is in the right. Just come out when you are ready and I will check them ok?" We nodded again and walked into our separate cubicles.

I glanced into the mirror and realised how much my barn love had taken a toll on me! I had hay in my hair and when I sniffed my jacket I could smell the horses as strongly as if they were here. Never mind. I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and took the long, white dress off its hook. As I pulled it over my head my hair got stuck and pulled painfully. "Great." I whispered grudgingly.

After a few minutes of violent struggling I managed to pull the neck over my head.

I smoothed it down and reached behind me to do up the zip. I lifted my head after it was done up and tight and glanced into the mirror on the wall. My head wiped back to the mirror and I gasped.

The dress was almost exactly the same as the one my mother had worn for her wedding day.

Lace spiralled up and down my arms and lines of elegant beads traced the curves in my body. It split in the middle showing a lacy under body.

It may have been the same as my mothers but it was not the kind of dress I had grown up wanting. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could picture it as clearly as if I was wearing it. It cut off just above my bust, not showing much cleavage and had no sleeves. All of it was encrusted in gems, diamonds and beads that sparkled in the lights. It flared at the waist and fell in fold around my feet.

Well that was the dress me and Ty had pictured anyway.

**Fate or Fortune?**

Tears streamed down my face as I stood in front of a mirror next to Soraya.

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. Her dress was a silvery satin and also had beads on it. It had three quarter length sleeves and the beads were a pinky colour.

"Look at her! Isn't she so happy?" Sophie grinned from where she was trying to pile my long, light brown hair on the top of my head.

What they didn't know was that the tears making stains on my cheeks were not from happiness. I was just so sad that my family would not share this big day with me. I knew that it was me that had stopped Sam from sending the invitations but I didn't care.

A few minutes later I was allowed to take the dress off. It felt good to be back in my normal clothes though it was nice to doll myself at little bit at times!

Soraya was waiting for me when I came out. "Come on!" She said impatiently to me. "I really need to show you something now!"

I smiled. Soraya definitely did overreact at times. "Fine but keep it quick."

She almost dragged me out the shop so fast that I could only say a hurried goodbye to Sophie. In the background as we ran away all I could hear was Sophie's shrieking laughter.

Soraya shoved into my car and got in next to me. "Where are we going?" I asked pulling off the hand brake and inching my way out of the car park.

"Back to your academy. Now go!"

I drove slowly through the deserted streets to annoy her and by the time we got back Soraya was looking very stressed.

I laughed and she got out and started to run to the barn.

I wondered why she was going in there and I quickly followed her.

"Say hello…" Soraya started as I came in. "To… MATT!!"

My whipped to the body in the corner and a grinning man came out of the shawdows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed happily and flew at the familiar face.

He held me close and I played with his glinting blond hair.

When we finally broke apart I realised I had not seen him in about 5years. About the same time as I had seen Ben. He had missed all the commotion at the academy and just as I was about to reveal my secrets someone else did it for me.

"Mummy?"

"Yes My dearest soon to be wife. Your daughter says mummy!"

I smiled at the sound of Callums and Ruth's voices as they broke through our reunion.

"Over here, guys. I need to introduce you to some of my old friends!" I beckoned them over and smiled around at everyone.

"Matt, this is Ruth, my daughter and this is Callum my fiancé" Matt looked stunned and I smiled again.

"Daughter…Fiancé?" He whispered stunned.

A/N: I no, I no! Wired ending. But it was the only thing I could think of. So be nice! REVIEW!! Please? By the way, Lily, can you REVIEW for me please!


	3. Holding On

A/N: Well here is the third chapter. We are with Ty now but it will be back with Amy soon. I am hoping that if you are confused this chapter will clear some things up. Oh and just to let you know what happens before is exactly the same as the books. At the moment Amy is 25 and Ty is 28. Amy completed Virginia Tech and has moved on to a vetenary academy in England. Sam lived in England and Callum went to the same school as Amy. Their relationship could be seen as love/hate I suppose.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland.**** Callum and Ruth are mine so keep your paws off! **

**Fate ****or Fortune?**

**Chapter 3-Holding On**

Heartland Ty's POV

In the distance I could just see the outline of the barns and horses of Heartland.

I looked down at the horse I was riding, Dally, and then back up.

It really was a beautiful sight.

I turned and pushed Dally into a quick canter for the way back.

**Fate or Fortune?**

It was difficult to believe sometimes that Amy was not going to appear round the corner of a stall.

I knew it was stupid and I had tried to move on but I just kept holding on.

That was it. That was all I was doing.

Holding On.

Holding On.

I heard some whistling from round the corner of the barn and Ben appeared swinging some halters in his hands like a clown.

He looked funny but I didn't laugh. I don't laugh anymore.

Ben isn't working here, just helping out. I work here (still) but I had a break a few years back.

Ben has his own farm now so I worked there for a few years. I don't know why he helps out here and i don't know why i left. I came back after a few years.

The only problem is that I couldn't let go of this place. Holding On.

This place gives me bad memories but I can't go. It sure is Holding On.

Since Amy left with no word 7 years back and I was kicked out of my parent's house 7 years back everyone has been coming and going. It's rather annoying.

Well at least my apartment is nice!

"Hey! Ty! Can you help me and go get the post?" I heard Lou shouting to me from out the kitchen window.

"Sure" I called back and started off on the long walk down the long drive.

When the trees started I crossed to the paddocks and whistled. A Blue roan Stallion appeared at my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin.

Turning I saw that my Stallion must have got of the paddock and when I whistled, decided to scare the living daylights out of me by arriving on the wrong side of the fence! If that makes sense.

"DAZZLE!" I yelled angrily. It doesn't take long for me to get angry anymore. Everyone says that I have changed.

I know I act like I have. But I am the same inside. My dark brown hair is still in front of eyes. Maybe a bit longer and my eyes are still the startling emerald green. I look the same and feel the same but I don't act the same.

Dazzle had been rejected by the Abrahams so I had brought him. It was fun having my own horse and Dazzle really doted on my.

As I was thinking Dazzle had looked up from where he was grazing and trotted up to me. He interrupted my thoughts by blowing heavily in my face.

I gingerly reached up a hand and caressed his muzzle. He snorted and pushed his nose into my face. I hadn't lost my touch with the horses. That was for sure.

At the bottom of the drive there was no post at all.

What a waste of my precious time!

I stumbled back up between the trees and into the kitchen door.

"Lou?" I said in confusion. She was nowhere in sight. Then she popped her blond head out of the study then came out fully.

"Yeah, I'm here. Was there any post?" She asked me as she walked over to the den.

She stood in the doorway and a small girl of about 6years old walked out.

Her dark blond hair glinted in the sunlight and she looked up at me.

"Hi Ty." She said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much." I answered her "How are you Holly Marion?"

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering if my mum will let me on the computer!"

I fake laughed then since I don't laugh.

"What I want to know is what you do on there, Holly?" Lou asked exasperated.

"All I want to do is go on MSN! Sam might be on!" Holly muttered. I went silent. Now we were going to go to the subject of Amy and then Lou will ask me if I am ok.

"I don't like you talking to him. He might tell you about Amy." Lou whined. I sighed. Here it goes.

Lou turned to me then. "Are you ok?" She asked. I breathed heavily feeling my eyes cloud over.

"Fine." I almost whispered. "Just fine."

Lou looked sorry for me. I hated that look so I spun around and jogged out the door.

Ben was stroking Red, his beloved jumper and I passed them by. I didn't really talk to him anymore. I didn't talk to anyone much for that matter.

I especially didn't talk to Ben because I knew he had seen Amy 5years back when he went to Chestnut Hill for a talk. I thought that he would start to try to tell me about her.

Deep down I think I know he isn't about to tell me but I still thought it.

As I walked down with a halter to bring dazzle in for the night it hit me.

It wasn't that I was thought he was going to it was that I was _scared_ he was going to.

I stared at the sight I could see of Heartland.

From where I was standing on the drive I could see the front stable block and part of the bark barn. The sun beat down on me and reminded me of the first time I saw it. Back then I didn't think anything like thins would happen but I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_The back of my neck felt warm as the sun heated it._

_As the canopy of trees enveloped me I caught my first view of the place I would be working at if I got the job! _

_The front stable block had horse's heads of all colours looking at me._

_I had seen horses before but not worked with them._

_This was my first job too since I am only 13._

_I could see one person working and a younger one watching. _

_As I neared them they turned to stare at me._

_I guessed that the one in the ring was to the other because they looked similar._

_The one in the ring was a tall woman. She had long blond hair and gray eyes. She looked to be in her mid thirties._

_Her daughter had the same eyes. She had long light brown hair which was left down. It shimmered in the sunlight and almost hypnotised me. Almost. She must have been around 10 or 11 years old. Even from her age I could see she had a natural beauty. Some girls of her age were already wearing lots of makeup but she had none. She still looked beautiful. She looked familiar._

_Her mother smiled at me and I smiled back, wondering if I should introduce myself._

_She made the decision for me. "Hi my name is Marion Fleming and this is my daughter Amy." I smiled at Amy and introduced myself._

"_My name is Ty Baldwin and I am here for the job interview." I said this uncertainly since I was not sure if she knew why I was there._

"_Oh yes! Of course. I'll just put Pegasus away. Would you like to come? Amy can show you around." Amy looked uncertain but after I smiled at her again she calmed down._

"_I'd like that." I muttered quietly. _

_I followed Marion as she walked out the ring leading a pure white horse which followed lovingly at her shoulder._

_Amy fell into step beside me and we began to talk. Suddenly I knew where I had seen her! She had one of the prospectus students who had come to my school. She would be starting in September._

"_Haven't I seen you somewhere?" She asked me._

"_Yeah you and your friends came to see my school." Her mouth gaped open and I smiled. "It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked her._

_She shook her head and smiled at me. "Sorry I guess I didn't hold on to that memory!" We smiled at each other again._

_I had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship!_

_**End of Flashback.**_

By the time I had stopped thinking about it Dazzle was at my hand.

I clipped the lead rope onto his halter and he pushed my hand with his muzzle.

One last time I stared up the drive to the buildings of Heartland.

I still loved Amy. I knew it now.

I was only holding on because I still loved her.

I know I will never stop Holding On.


	4. Invitation

A/N: I bet you can't guess what will happen! Write me a review to tell me. (Hehe my evil plan to get reviews is working!) I know the characters don't act the same but thats the story!

**Disclaimer: Based loosely the Heartland Series by Lauren Brooke.**

**Fate or**** Fortune?**

**Chapter 4-Invitation**

England Amy's POV

_The Next Day _

"WHAT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs at Sam.

He cowered at my tall figure as it bore down on him.

"Ok, he sent the invitations but who cares? I thought you wanted to get married Amy!" Callum tried to stick up for my twin.

I tuned to look at Callum, my grey eyes boring into his hazel ones. "I do want to get married, Cal. But I didn't want Ben or anyone like that there. I don't have that choice anymore do I?"

"No you don't have the choice because I got up this morning and almost did my back in trying to get all these things done for you, my lovely twin." I looked at the floor trying to hide my embarrassment. "Well? What do I get for it? Nothing? I thought so." Sam looked quite angry himself now.

He turned to walk out but I spilled out that I was sorry. He gave me a hug and said that Ben might not even come and that I needed to be positive. Then I asked him what had been bugging me.

"Sam, who else did you send an invitation to?"

"Only a few of my friends. You know the ones from America." Sam said it to comfort me but it didn't really help. Instead it did the exact opposite.

It confirmed my worst fears instead.

**Fate or Fortune?**

Heartland Ty's POV

_A few days later_

"Ty, Get the post!" Lou called for the billionth time that day.

I grumbled to myself as I ambled down to the bottom of the drive. I had been busy all morning and Lou had been bugging me to get the post.

There was actually some post waiting today and as I pulled the letter box shut and started to walk back I started shifting through the letters.

There was about three bills and two other letters. They were a creamy colour and felt quite heavy.

As I reached the kitchen Ben was just going in too.

"What you got there Ty?" he asked me peering at the letters.

"I dunno." I said looking at them again. "But this one's for you." I passed it to him. It was one of the Cream letters.

"I'll just give this to Lou. Ok?" I muttered remembering that I don't talk to him. I have these moments when I forget that I am not talking to him so I do.

I placed the bills on the kitchen table and looked at Ben. He walked over and sat down opening his letter.

He went pale and his eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Ty, do you have one of these letters?" He gestured to his letter. I looked down at the one I was holding in my hand.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

"Um… Can you give it to me?" He asked. I frowned.

"No. In fact I am going to read it now!" I stated.

"Ty don't!" Ben tried to stop me.

"I will read it and if you feel like that then I will read it outside!" I realised I sounded like the old Ty so I hurriedly walked out.

As Ben had seemed so scared of the letter I walked to lean on the paddock gates.

I slipped my thumb under the fold in the envelope and pulled it open. I tipped it up and a cream card fell out.

On the front it read: _**Wedding Dreams**_

I knew instantly what it was. I shivered and walked down the path by the pastures to a small field. In the centre of it an Oak tree was planted. I opened the gate and went in to sit down against it.

Once I had positioned myself comfortably against the hard bark I opened the card.

_We are all lonely souls._

_Come join us at our wedding._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Amy and Callum._

I seemed to loose the ability to breathe for a moment and just sat there.

I was only woken from my trance when Ben pushed open the gate and sat down beside me.

"I told you not to read it." He said sympathetically. I just nodded.

"Shall we go?" He asked. I looked up in surprise.

"Do you really expect me to go?" I said bitterly.

"Well no. But it might be fun! You're a lonely soul too!"

"I doubt it!" I muttered before getting up and turning to the gate.

"Just one more thing." I said my back still turned. "Never call me a lonely soul again unless you want me to kick you so hard in a place so bad that you won't be able to have children."

A/N: That was such a fun to write! Do you think there should be a sequel to this when I have finished it? Write a review to tell me.


	5. Could she?

A/N: Thank for your Reviews and keep sending them. So far someone has come very close to guessing the plot so that chapter will be dedicated to them. Thanks! Also, I am so sorry for the wait! It's been what? Seven months?

_**Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction. This story is in the heartland section. Lauren Brooke wrote Heartland. I do not own Heartland or this story.**_

**Fate or Fortune?**

**Chapter 5-Could she?**

Amy's POV

_One week later, two days till the wedding_

"So… How many replies have we got back?" I asked casually though really my heart was beating hard with worry.

"About 50 or so." Sam answered me.

"But we only sent out 50 invitations. Does that mean everyone is coming?"

"Oh no. There are only 49 replies here." He added teasingly.

"Are you being serious?" I asked him smiling, relieved that everything was going great.

"Actually yeah I am!" He said mock seriously. I pretended to whack him round the head. He ducked and accidentally hit his head on the table. (A/N: I once did this. It really hurt…)

"AAARRRGGG!" He yelled but knowing him, he was just over-reacting. I just laughed and walked out the door. My twin was not the most civilised person after he had just been injured.

As I walked down the flight of stone steps I felt the breeze on my neck. It felt wonderful. I really couldn't believe that I was getting married in two days. TWO DAYS!!

Ty's POV 

Ben sent back the wedding reply a few days back. I haven't.

Even though I won't go to the wedding, Ben has convinced me to go to England with him just for fun. It won't be fun.

So that's why I'm standing in a boring airport terminal getting ready to board a boring plane to take me to boring England.

How boring.

Over the past few days I haven't taken the letter out my pocket once.

I like knowing it's there, something that links me to Amy.

Sad right? I'm so in love I'll keep my love's wedding invitation in my pocket. It's not even my wedding!

Lately I've given up hope to getting married. I can't seem to turn on my charm anymore. I look good, I know, but I just can't talk to them.

I'm going to grow up to be a sad, lonely, old man while everyone else goes off and gets married and haves lots of children. I really shouldn't throw away my life like this.

But I'm in love and she could never love me back.

Could she?

A/N: Alright, I know it is only short but I'll keep writing. The next chapter should be up soon or I hope so. It may be near Christmas but I have loads of homework! Thsis is un-beta'd by the way. I just wanted to get it up soon. _Some people_ (cough-Alf08-cough) have been badgering me to get this up.


End file.
